In a known transverse conveyor arrangement, the guide device is a roller disposed next to the associated deflection roller, so that a perpendicular line connecting the axes of rotation of the roller and the deflection roller extends horizontally. The cylindrical surfaces of the rotatable rolls forming the nip also extend in the horizontal direction beyond the roller, up to a bottleneck constriction formed for drive purposes.
Although known transverse conveyor arrangements have given good results in practice, the desire for continually higher card outputs is leading towards higher take-off speeds of the card web. There are technological limits to this process, since the card web is a relatively weak structure and tends to overshoot and form loops near the transverse conveyor outlet.